Objection
by Keppy and Tree
Summary: Connie wants to work with another ADA, but cutter won't give up that easily.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf.

This happened after Tango.

I was so angry I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. I felt used and unimportant, and it was all Mike's fault. Mike sold me out to the jury. I could have been in danger, or who knows what else. So a day after the Melinda Wittman case, I went to see Jack.

"Hi, Jack." I stepped into his office and sat on the chair across from him . Jack peered over his large glasses and set down his pen on top of the paper he had been working on.

"Good job on the Melinda Wittman case," he complimented in his rough

voice.

" Thanks, but I am here to see you about something else."

"Ok" Jack leaned forward in his chair and waited.

"Well, see um, I would like a different person to work with..." I said,

wringing my hands nervously.

"Instead of Mike," Jack said, seeming totally unsurprised.

"Yes, I don't think I want to work with him anymore Jack, so if you can..."

"I'll see what I can do," Jack replied cutting me off abruptly. He leaned back in his chair and adjusted his glasses.

"Ok, thanks Jack," I said, relieved this conversation was over.

" Well, I'm going to head home," Jack said, stuffing his paper into his briefcase and picking it up. He slipped into his gray jacket and nodded goodnight to me, then walked out his office door and gently shut it. I followed shortly after him. As I walked into my office to get my stuff, I ran into Mike, who seemed annoyed and a little anxious. I tried, unsuccessfully, to walk by him.

"Hey Connie, wait up!" Mike said, hurrying after me.

"Yeah, Mike?" I stopped and faced him, looking anywhere but his face.

" Hey, I'm really sorry, I really am. I didn't know that you would..."

" I got it, Mike!" I said firmly.

" It's just...I heard you and Jack, Connie," Mike pressed on, sounding really hurt. At that time I didn't exactly care that he was hurt, because he should be.

" Oh, I... I thought that it would be better, for both of us." I said softly.

After a little pause, Mike said," I thought we were friends, more than friends. Remember the kiss"

I flushed red with anger at this remark. "I was drunk, you were drunk. It did not mean anything. Got it?" I replied shrilly. I was getting so frustrated with him that I was ready to slap him across his face. Oh, that would have felt so great.

"Good-bye Mike," I said, doing a horrible job of keeping the anger out of my voice.

I left, feeling more rage then I could have ever felt. I stomped out of the building. As I was impatiently waiting for a cab, I spotted Lupo approaching me. My heart lifted a little.

" Hi Connie, going home?" He said grinning.

" Yeah, I am." I returned his grin as the anger I had been filled with slowly drained away.

" Hey, umm... I got the papers and case file for the new evidence. Sorry that I am bothering you this late."

" Oh, its all right. Can I see it?" I stuck my hand out to receive the thick folder.

" Um, its right here," Lupo said taking the file and handing it to me.

" Ok, thanks."

"Yep. Are you trying to get a cab? You do know that's its pretty dark out right?" Lupo said with a half-smile on his face.

" Yeah, but there is no one else to give me a ride," I said expectantly, hoping Lupo would offer to drive me home.

"Well, I can drive you home, if you want me too, Connie." He said rubbing his arm and staring at the pavement.

" That would be great, thanks!" I said enthusiastically.

"No problem." He said, blushing.

" Hey Lupo, do you mind giving this to Mike, I still think he's in his office..." I held out the file for him take.

" Sure Connie. Anything." He said, taking the file from my hand and then hurrying into the building.

" I don't want to put up with Mike anymore," I had said to myself firmly after he was gone. I paced back and forth, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Lupo to return. I occupied myself by fooling around on my cell phone. Finally, Lupo was back.

" Sorry for keeping you waiting. It took me quite some time to find Cutter because he was sitting in Jack's office. When I tried to give him the file, he didn't even look at me and I practically had to shove it into his hand. He seemed a bit depressed. Any idea why?"

" No idea," I said guiltily. I didn't want to feel bad about what i did, so I made myself think about how he made me feel.

"Oh, I thought you might have, but I guess not. Any way my car is parked behind the at building." Lupo had sounded like he knew that I knew what was wrong with Mike. But he knew that I didn't want to talk about it. Lupo started walking towards the parking lot, and I followed him.

"Ok, so is that your car? The black Sonata?" I asked Lupo.

" Uh, yeah. It's that one. How did you know?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

" Lucky guess." I shrugged. "You aren't the only one with awesome detective skills," I said, teasing him.

" Huh," he said, and then he gave a little chuckle and then smiled that half smile of his. As we approached his car, he unlocked it, and held the passenger side door open for me. I blushed, flattered that he acted like a gentleman to me, unlike Mike. The dark interior looked the same as any other car except for the small picture of his brother who died hanging from the mirror. I didn't mention anything about it though. I settled myself into the seat as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off into the dark night.


End file.
